1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kiosks for passenger and cargo processing in the energy sector. More particularly, the present invention relates to kiosks for oilfield helicopter, small airplane, and marine travel.
2. General Background of the Invention
There are self check-in kiosks at many airports. However, to the knowledge of the inventors, passenger and cargo processing kiosks are not being utilized in the heliports, marine ports, and other ports that service the energy sector.
The following patents and publications and websites are incorporated herein by reference: EP2369554; US2005/0258231; US2008/0024271; US2011/0173549; U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,096: System and method for aircraft passenger check-in and boarding using iris recognition; U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,324; U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,591: Airport check-in system and method; U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,203: Boarding pass processing unit, boarding gate reader, person collation unit, boarding system, boarding pass, boarding pass processing method, service kiosk for boarding pass;    http://www.fixairlines.com/;    http://www.aircanada.com/en/travelinfo/airport/expresscheckin/index.html;    http://www.westjet.com/guest/en/travel/basics/check-in/self-bag-tagging.shtml;    http://www.amtrak.com/servlet/ContentServer?c=Page&pagename=am %2FLayout&cid=1241267362173; http://www.dataflyt.com/index.html (weighs a passenger and scans a drivers license).